1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a water resistant and/or waterproof wearable medical device, such as a defibrillator.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments are a major cause of death worldwide. Various resuscitation efforts aim to maintain the body's circulatory and respiratory systems during cardiac arrest in an attempt to save the life of the victim. The sooner these resuscitation efforts begin, the better the victim's chances of survival. These efforts are expensive and have a limited success rate, and cardiac arrest, among other conditions, continues to claim the lives of victims.
To protect against cardiac arrest and other cardiac health ailments, some at-risk patients may use a wearable defibrillator, such as the LifeVest® wearable cardioverter defibrillator available from Zoll Medical Corporation of Chelmsford, Mass. To remain protected, the patient wears the device nearly continuously while going about their normal daily activities, while awake, and while asleep.